What'd You Say? Asked The Demi-God
by Herobrinegal
Summary: Herobrine is on an evening walk when something happens and he loses his hearing. Can the most feared Minecraft demi-god get help? Will his brother undestand? Or will he be forever deaf! Fanfic that explains some of the events in my other fanfic: My Name Is Herobrine.
1. Chapter 1: What Was That?

Chapter 1: What Was That?

 **Author's Note: This is a fanfic that takes place before my other fanfic called: My Name Is Herobrine started. It explains a few things like Herobrine's and Notch's back story! ;-)**

Herobrine's POV: I walk through the woods near my castle, my trusty enderman Rolan walking in the shadows behind me. I had grown a bit annoyed that he followed me around, but he said that he wanted to make sure I was safe so I could not argue with that. I looked behind me when Rolan yelled, "Watch out!" There was suddenly the sound if glass shattering and I yelp and heard laughing then it came to an abrupt halt.

Rolan's POV: I run up to my master, watching the one who threw the potion run off. I run up behind Herobrine and put my hands on his shoulders. I heard him squeal in surprise and he whirls around to face me, confusion lining his face. "Are you alright?!" I ask him.

Herobrine's POV: I look at him, confused. I knew he had spoken but I didn't hear a single word he had said. "What?" I ask, or at least I thought I did but I didn't hear anything.

Rolan's POV: He practically yelled the word, and I grew confused myself before realizing what was wrong. "Can you hear me?" I ask as loud as I possibly could.

Herobrine's POV: It took me a second before I knew what he had said. I shook my head in answer to his question.

Rolan's POV: "Great." I mutter, grabbing Herobrine by the arm and then teleporting us to the castle. I went to his room and got a notebook and a quill then went back to the hallway and wrote on the paper: "I can try to make an antidote but it will take a while. You can't stay here or the mobs will try to overpower you. I'm going to take you to your brother's house okay?" I wrote as well as saying it aloud out of habit.

Herobrine's POV: I stomp my foot and cross my arms. I shake my head. "I'm not going." I think as well as saying it aloud though I couldn't hear myself.

Rolan's POV: I wrote on the paper, "There's nowhere else you can go."

Herobrine's POV: I run up and hug his leg tightly, as that was as high as I could reach. "I wanna stay with you!" I wail, or at least I'm pretty sure I did.

Rolan's POV: I look down at my young master, I couldn't imagine what he was going through. He was only seven years old, and he had lived with me all his life so he was probably really scared of leaving my side. I pick him up and carry him in one hand and I look down to see him nuzzling into my chest. I smile before teleporting to his brother, Notch's, castle. I come up to the gaurd who looks at me warily. I explain what happened to the guard who relaxed and invites us in. I walk into the castle and go to Notch's room and knock on the door.

Notch's POV: I run to the door and open it to see my brother's aid, Rolan, carrying my little brother. "What happened?" I ask, sensing something was wrong.

Rolan's POV: I explain what happened to Notch. The 16 year old looks surprised.

Notch's POV: "He's deaf?! Who did this to him?" I ask.

Rolan's POV: "I believe it is temporary. And I have no idea who did this to him." I reply.

Notch's POV: I sigh. I gently grab Herobrine from Rolan's arms and my brother starts to squirm in my grasp. I look to Rolan for an explanation to why my brother is scared of me.

Rolan's POV: "I think it's because of what happened last year." I explain.

Notch's POV: _"Last year? Oh yeah, that was when I first tested my machine. The one that granted me being able to be the ruler of Bedrockentia. It gave my brother powers he didn't know how to wield. He showed me what he could do then and I said I hated him. I never would have said that to my real brother. The machine had made him lose his sanity. It made him want to kill innocent people. It made him KILL innocent people. It made him want to kill me. My brother is corrupted."_ I thought about what had happened. I nod at Rolan then look down at my trembling brother. "Will you be looking for an antidote?" I inquire.

Rolan's POV: "Yes I will." I relply, teleporting back to Herobrine's castle.

Notch's POV: I go over to my bed and place my brother down on it then go to a chest and get out some bread and milk and sit next to him on the bed.

Herobrine's POV: I look warily at my brother then at the bread in his hands and I grab the piece of bread from him.

Notch's POV: I shake my head and take the rather large chunk of bread from my brother and tear a small piece off of it then hand it to him.

Herobrine's POV: I pouted and grabbed the smaller piece and ate it.

Notch's POV: I continued giving him small pieces of bread until he stopped eating it and I gave him some milk which he drank. I put the empty bucket and half of the bread away and came back and my brother had fallen asleep. I smile and lay on the bed next to him and fell asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Deaf

**Author's Note: This story is for before the My Name Is Herobrine story. All characters besides Rolan the Enderman are not owned by me. Anyway, this shows why Herobrine went on a rampage as *SPOILER* Notch said in my other fanfic. *SPOILER***

* * *

 **Herobrine's POV:** I wake up to see my brother presumably asleep next to me. I poke his back and he sits up and turns around to face me with a curious expression. I point outside, where a young girl is playing in the morning sun, wondering if I can go play too. Notch shakes his head and I stare up at him with my best puppy eyes. Notch still shakes his head in response. My eyes start to water and I start crying loudly, I presume.

* * *

 **Notch's POV:** I gave in when my brother started to cry. I picked him up, using a tissue to wipe away his tears. I walked outside to where the girl was and she stopped what she was doing and looked at me. The girl had little dog ears that were a pretty gold color and a little tail that was gold with little red markings that was written in the ancient Minecraft dialogue. She had blue eyes and looked like a normal human save her ears and tail. She cocked her head to the side when she saw Herobrine's white eyes and giggled. I put Herobrine down in front of her. I told the seven year old girl named Ruby that my little brother lost his hearing an we were working to fix it. When she heard this she had a sad look on her face and then she went to help Herobrine up before they both ran off to play together. I smiled, wishing that my brother had lived here all the time so that he could have had a happier life until now. I sighed, walking back into the castle and into my room where I watched the kids from the window before I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter is so short because the next chapter may be long since the next chapter will be the last chapter of this story.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Anger, The Guilt

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter of this story. To find out what happens next, read the story My Name Is Herobrine.**

* * *

 **Notch's POV:** What I heard was the scariest thing in my entire life. It was a scream so loud it haunted me. I raced down and outside, I stumbled and fell, but I got back up again, mud caking my face. The crickets were loud, I saw two red eyes peering at me in the woods I'd ran into. It was just a spider, right now I didn't care though. I ran and ran and ran to where I heard the scream. I'd slept all day and Herobrine and Ruby still hasn't returned. My suspicions had been correct. Something bad had happened. Something very bad must have happened to them for them to not have returned by now.

I ran to a small, inviting treehouse. I scrambled up the ladder. I knew that this treehouse is where Ruby hangs out. When I got inside, I saw a bed in the corner and flowers in flowerpots and a few chests inside. On the bed I saw Ruby, curled up in a ball. Hovering over her was a creature that seemed to be a vampire. That's when I noticed Ruby had to teeth marks in her neck. I was too late. The vampire had gotten her. I quickly looked around for Herobrine, and I saw him huddled in a corner crying. I threw my diamond sword at the vampire, and it impaled its head. The head flew off and got stuck to the wall by my enchanted diamond blade. The treehouse suddenly started to glow. I had accidentally enchanted it with illusion. I grabbed Herobrine, and he screamed and cried reaching out at the air for Ruby. Ruby's body had already turned to bone, her eyes had turned black and souless and her fingers to claws. Ruby was too far gone now to be saved.

I go down the ladder with Herobrine in my arms, he was struggling in my grasp and screaming Ruby's name over and over until his voice was hoarse. "Shhhh. Calm down, it wasn't your fault." I cooed. "I could haveee saaaved her!" Herobrine wailed. He suddenly teleported away. I walked home that night. My guards told me that my brother had killed many inoccent people in his newfound rage. I went to the Nether and looked for Rolan. He was not there. He'd gone missing. What had used to be Ruby now lures people in with her beautiful treehouse then kills and eats them. Herobrine had ran away. I hadn't seen him since...

 **Author's Note: Don't read this unless you've read my other fanfic that corresponds with this one. Yes, the monster that attacked Herobrine in the treehouse was in fact Ruby after she had turned into a vampire, which is why Herobrine recognized her after he saw her in her illusional state and he couldn't see why he recognized her. Herobrine had gained his hearing back because he was so scared when the vampire attacked Ruby. This was what Herobrine could not remember because it terrified him so much he locked the memory away and all he could remember was guilt and anger. Anyway, I hope you like this story! ;-)**


End file.
